The Return of Kagato
by Tomu-kun
Summary: A story about Kagato returning.(duh) The main focus is on the lighthawk wings. Chapter 10 is done. The story is over, or is it? You chose. I upped the rating for violence. It's a very minor PG.
1. The Return of Kagato (chapter 1)

The Return of Kagato

Author's note: This story takes place three months after the end of the OAV. If you are only familiar with one of the TV series, then see, or read summaries for the OAV before reading this story.

It started as a normal day at the Masaki household. Mihoshi had left to go back to Galaxy Police Headquarters a few days after Azusa and the other Jurian nobility left. She still sent weekly reports to her friends on Earth, and this is the point that is causing problems. Mihoshi's report was three days late, and everyone has getting worried, well, almost everyone…

"Come on, aren't you getting sick of her babbling already? Come on Tenchi, I'm the only one you need. We could leave right now, what do you say?" Tenchi politely ignored the comment and tried to explain his view of the problem when a voice calmly interjected.

"Come on and eat, it's getting cold!" Sasami, of course. She was so excited to have people actually eating the food that she prepared, she wanted it to be at it's best when they ate it. Everyone happily obliged.

"Great!"

"Delicious!"

"Sasami you've outdone yourself." Sasami was surprised to hear the appreciation. Ever since Asusa left, there had been a sense of foreboding over the house.

After dinner and cleanup, Tenchi restarted with his plan. "Mihoshi could be in trouble. She wouldn't just stop sending her reports without telling us why. Something must have happened at headquarter that's keeping her from sending something." 

"Pardon me, Lord Tenchi, but I have stopped receiving the news from jurai as well." Ayeka said worriedly. "My father may not be pleased with my decision, but he would never intentionally cut me off. I fear that something has happened and that we may be in danger."

"Go on then, Princess. Take Ryu-oh back to Jurai to see what's wrong we'll all be fine when you get back, right Tenchi?"(It'll give me a chance to be alone with Tenchi without that annoying princess in the way) Ryoko said as she clung onto his shoulders.

Yosho surprised everyone by agreeing with Ryoko. 

"There may have been trouble on Jurai. We should stay here and give it some time before we do anything we might regret." Even though he was just as worried about Funaho and the rest of the royal family as Ayeka was, he still wanted to make sure there was a problem before going to face the people he had left behind so many years ago. Besides, he was not welcome on Jurai as long as Azusa was king… He snapped back to reality in time to hear Washu finish saying.

"…that way we'll know if anything happened." Without knowing what was going on, they all stood in Washu's lab waiting for her to unveil the invention that she had told them about. She stood there typing, and an interdimentional rift appeared. Washu continued typing and what looked like a normal door came out. Then she stood up, "Tada!! It's my latest invention. It is the same way that I got Mihoshi's ship, but instead of taking something out of another dimension, we go in here, and come out an interdimentional rift at the other end." Everyone blinked. Then Tenchi finally voiced what was on everyone's minds.

"Do you really think it's safe? We could just take Ryo-Oki and Ryu-oh." 

At this Washu started yelling, "Of course it's safe. It was made by me, Washu the greatest genius scientist in the universe. There can't be anything wrong with it." 

Washu continued under her breath "Of course, it's never been tested on humans before…" but no one heard her.

After another half an hour, everyone was ready to go. They all stepped through the door, which expanded for them all to fit. Washu closed the door.

******Meanwhile somewhere in space******

"So do we have a deal, Lady Tokimi?"

"Yes, you may have full control of Ryoko, but you return Tsunami and Washu to me."

"And what of the boy who defeated my shadow?"

"You may have him as well, but only after I have had a "talk" with him."

"Very good. That shadow, while not being close to my strength, should have been able to 

defeat all of them. I want to know how that boy managed to defeat him alone."

"Washu is working on that already. How do you expect to succeed where the scientist who created that small Soja, Ryo-Oki, and Ryoko is failing?"

"Simple. Washu cares about her subject. I don't. I will do whatever it takes to learn his secret."

"You saw what happened when you're shadow hurt the boy the first time. What makes you so sure that you can fully control Ryoko this time? And what makes you so sure that you can defeat the boy?"

"That is why I sought your help. Even with the true Soja's gems, Ryoko may try to resist my control. She has learned from our past encounters. The boy, while he may have been able to defeat my shadow, will not pose a threat to me at full power, and with your added power, I will be invincible."

The air was filled with two evil voices laughing.

__

I am mainly posting this to get input to make it better. I need all of the comments, criticisms, questions, and general advice that you can give. No, this has no bearing on any other stories, because I have not read any Tenchi fanfiction. **Tomu-kun**


	2. The Return of Kagato (chapter 2)

The Revenge of Kagato chapter 2

Tenchi stepped out of the doorway into a glowing sphere of energy. He was temporarily stunned by the multitude of stars all around. It took him a few moments to get used to the vastness of being surrounded by nothingness.

"Washu, where's Jurai?" he asked when he finally was facing in what felt like an "up" direction.

"I don't understand it. It should be here. These are the coordinates for Jurai. We should be right in front of the palace gates."

"Miss Washu, I cannot maintain this shield forever. Please tell us what happened so that we may go back to Earth." Ayeka's voice was already showing strain.

"Weeell, there are two possibilities. The coordinates were wrong, or…" Everyone waited for what seemed like forever. "Jurai has been destroyed." 

"Miss Washu, that is impossible. Jurai cannot be defeated. The royal family would not allow it. Your coordinates must be wrong."(That means… that means that I am the queen of Jurai. But how? Tsunami should have protected them. I must be strong. Grieving must wait for vengeance.)

"Listen, those coordinates are from the science academy database. They're right. Someone has destroyed Jurai."

"Nooooo!!" Sasami started crying. "I knew something bad happened, but not Jurai! Momyyyy."

"What do you mean you knew something bad would happen? How could you?" 

"I just did. I don't know how." Sasami said through muffled sobs. "I just get a feeling about what's going on."

"We must get back to earth at once. Yosho will know what to do."(It must be Tsunami. She sensed what Tsunami knew. Does that mean she will leave us to join her? I must be strong. I can't let Sasami worry.)

Just then, Tenchi realized that now that Jurai was destroyed, either Yosho would have to be the new king, or he would. And if he was king, what would Ayeka be? Tenchi suddenly found himself wishing that any royal family member had survived.{_Note to Ayeka fans:This is not because he's thinking of marrying Ayeka in particular, just having to get married.}_

Washu reopened the door and they floated through to earth.

If Yosho was surprised by the news, he didn't show it. "So. Jurai has been defeated. I guess that makes me an emperor." He said jokingly. He suddenly became serious an instant later, "We will be in danger. Whomever did this will probably come here to erase the last of the royal bloodline. We must prepare. Tenchi, come with me."

*********Two days later**********

Everyone was calmly eating breakfast, when there was a rather large splash in the lake.

"Well, it looks like Mihoshi's back." Commented Washu dryly.

At that moment, the door opened and Mihoshi stumbled in.

"My home Galaxy Police Headquarters has been destroyed. It was really awful. I heard it over the radio while I was patrolling, a full SOS from headquarters. They told all ships to return at once to defend it. By the time I got there it was all gone, the attackers, the police cruisers, the headquarters, all of it. With it gone I just didn't know where to go!!" She spoke so fast that it took several cups of sake and a few retellings for everyone to understand.

"Someone very powerful is trying to take over the universe. They know exactly how and where to attack. We must continue our preparations; Tenchi, back to training." Yosho had been training Tenchi all of the time that they were not eating or sleeping. 

"Excuse me, brother, but why are you only training Tenchi? I too am of the Jurai royal family and have the responsibilities and abilities that come from it. You will need my help if we are attacked."(I normally do not like to fight, but to protect Lord Tenchi, I will do anything.)

"Sister, Tenchi has been trained since he was a child, you could not improve enough in the short time we have to be any help. If Tenchi is in trouble I will help him, but you must not attempt to interfere. I know you want to help, but you will only get in the way."(and get hurt… You must trust in him, or we will not survive)

"Hey, why are you people acting like Tenchi is the only one who can fight, I could beat him any time." Ryoko's pride simply couldn't allow her to stand by and let people ignore her. "I am the space pirate Ryoko, and I am more powerful than all of you."

"Really?" Washu said skeptically. "I could have sworn that you only had one gem. How do you expect to do anything with just that?"

"It's not my fault that I can't touch that sword." Ryoko said indignantly.

"Come here, Ryoko." Tenchi called. She flew over and hung on his shoulders. 

"You wanted me?" She asked innocently with a smirk at Ayeka. Tenchi slipped out of Ryoko's embrace.

"Yes, here. Take the gems. You can use them better than I can." He said as he held the Tenchi toward her and concentrated. 

"Ahhhhh." Ryoko sighed as the gems returned to her. "I had forgotten how good this much power felt. Tenchi, if there's and way I could thank you…." 

"Well Tenchi, it's time to accept consequences for your actions. Ryoko will be your sparring partner for today's training." Yosho was convinced that Tenchi must fight harder opponents to improve. It had gotten increasingly harder to beat him and it would be a good challenge for Tenchi to fight Ryoko. He just hoped that no one would get hurt. 

__

This is a second draft of the second chapter. All of you people bugging me about Sasami, are you satisfied? They don't explain how connected they are, so I can do pretty much what I want there. I am not having Washu connected to Tsunami, yet. I still need CONSTRUCTIVE critiscism. Tell me what's wrong, and I'll see about fixing it. Go ahead and flame if you want. If you think that the characters aren't realistic, tell me how and what part, not just the problem. Please review. I want your comments, questions, flames(not want really, but they help). 

****

Tomu-kun


	3. The Return of Kagato (chapter 3)

The Return of Kagato chapter 3

***BOOOM***

Tenchi and Ryoko had been fighting for over an hour. They had to take a short break after one of Ryoko's shots had leveled a section of forest near Tenchi's house. Everyone decided that the fight was too dangerous to continue. The solution: Washu opened another dimension for them to fight in. It was the perfect terrain for a long fight; a medium sized plain surrounded by mountains.

"We've been fighting a long time. Can we take a break and keep going later." Tenchi suggested.(At this rate I'll have to try as hard as I can just to defend myself in a few minutes. She's getting mad that I keep fighting her off.)

"So you're giving up already? That's not the Tenchi I know. What's the matter scared?" Ryoko yelled from where she was floating.(He should have lost a long time ago, especially with the increased gravity here. Oh well, this is fun anyway, there's no way he can beat me.) "You just want to stop before you lose." 

The next blast exploded so close to Tenchi that he was knocked into a nearby mountain. "See, you want to get out now that I'm winning." Ryoko yelled down as she powered up for a bigger blast.(If that's the way she needs it to be, then I have no choice.) thought Tenchi as he braced for the explosion.

****BOOOOOOOM****

Another mountain exploded as Ryoko went on the attack. Washu was surprised that Tenchi has lasted this long against a fully powered Ryoko. She suspected that armed with only the Tenchi, Tenchi would be disarmed and helpless within five minutes. Apparently the training Tenchi had been undergoing the past few days had greatly improved him. She also believed that they were both holding back to keep from hurting each other. Apparently, she wasn't the only one…

"Come on Ryoko. Is that all you've got?" Tenchi taunted.(If she's not going to give up, then I guess I'll have to win. But how can I do that without hurting her?) His thoughts were interrupted by another blast fired his direction. (Finally!! She's actually trying. Or maybe that's not a good thing…) he thought as he was barely able to avoid the next blast.__

"How's **this **for all I've got?"(I don't want to hurt him, although it would be great to see the look on Ayeka's face, but no, I can't … won't hurt him.)

(Hmmm. She was harder to fight when I first let her out of that cave. Have I gotten that much better, or is it something else?)

Ryoko dove in to disarm Tenchi, but her attack was quickly blocked. As they stood with their swords locked, she tried to knock the sword away from him with her free hand, but Tenchi saw it coming and cut it off. While Tenchi was bowing and apologizing, Ryoko grew back her hand and picked up the gem that she had lost. 

(OK. **Now** I will hurt him.) She thought as she absorbed the gem. Flying high in the air, she gathered as much energy as she could into one ball. 

"Even if you dodge this, you'll still get blasted, and there's no way that sword can block it. You could never beat me." She laughed histaricly as she hurled the ball at Tenchi.

Tenchi stood there unmoving. There was a giant explosion as the ball made contact. (Oh no!! What have I done?) She thought. (I didn't mean to kill him, just show him that I was stronger.)

"Is that all you've got?" came the call again. Surprised, Ryoko looked down. There he stood, the Tenchi cast aside, holding quite a different sword. 

"Summoning lighthawk wings won't help you against me. I am still more powerful." Screamed Ryoko.(What am I saying!!?!?!? If he can block that blast, nothing I do will get through!!!)

******10 minutes later Tenchi hasn't been touched and Ryoko is getting despirate******

"Getting tired Tenchi?" Ryoko yelled as she hurled the another blast at Tenchi. He blocked it with a lighthawk wing in the form of a shield on his arm, but in the explosion of light, Ryoko made a sword and dove in to go hand to hand again. This time he was ready. The swords met and Tenchi held steady.

"Come on Ryoko, you can't win doing the same thing each time." Ryoko hated being patronized. The sympathetic expression on Tenchi's face wasn't helping either. (He hasn't been doing anything and I've been using up all of my energy. I need to change my attack plans. Time for the oldest trick in the book.) Ryoko thought as she punched Tenchi in the face with her free hand. As he staggered backward, she tried to press her advantage, but Tenchi used another of the wings to make a sword in his other hand. Against two swords, Ryoko quickly retreated to the air.

"What do I have to do to get you to admit that you're beaten?" Tenchi asked.(I don't want to kill her, but if this continues, I might have to. Why did Washu put us in a dimension with more gravity? I won't be able to keep this up too much longer.)

"I will never admit defeat!!" Ryoko screamed as she attacked again.(If he thinks he's so much stronger than me, then I'll stop holding back. Let's see how he handles that.) she thought contentedly.

"If that's the way you think it needs to be." Tenchi sighed dejectedly. (If she's not going to give up, then I have to make it so she can't fight. I hate to have to do this, but otherwise, she's mad enough to kill me.) He walked over to where the Tenchi was lying on the ground and picked it up, deflecting a constant wave of blasts from Ryoko with the lighthawk wings. 

"Alright, If you won't stop, then I'll have to stop you." He said. He extended the Tenchi and charged Ryoko. The first gem was the hardest to get. With the constant stream of energy bolts coming toward him, it was hard to get close. He ended up having to open the wings in the same manner as a spaceship and use the Tenchi to attack. First came the gem in the right wrist. Once again, Ryoko lost a hand, but this time, Tenchi used the Tenchi to absorb the gem before Ryoko could get it. The next two gems were much easier. Ryoko was much weaker after losing the third gem. It took a lot of effort, but after another ten minutes, Tenchi walked back through the portal to his dimension carrying Ryoko and the Tenchi, which had all three gems in its hilt again.

__

Yes, Ryoko loses. Deal with it. If you have something to say, then review. If you don't have anything to say, review anyway. A simple good/bad/kool/yuck is better than nothing.**Tomu-Kun**


	4. The Return of Kagato (chapter 4)

The Return of Kagato chapter 4

Tenchi was surprised to see everyone waiting for him as he stepped back into this dimension.

"Are you OK Tenchi?" Tenchi looked down to see Sasami hugging him.

"I'm fine Sasami, but I'm not sure about Ryoko. Could you take a look at her Washu?" Tenchi needed to know that she was all right. He just couldn't bear it to have hurt her.

"Of course. Put her down here." Washu directed Tenchi to a table nearby. 

"It looks like you won, Tenchi." Commented Yosho. "Give Ryoko to Washu to make sure she's OK. I want to talk to you." They walked away from the group who was helping Washu.

"So you were finally able to summon the lighthawk wings again. Tell me exactly how it happened." Yosho said as soon as the others couldn't hear them.

"How did you know I summoned the wings, Grandpa?" 

"Well, first of all, you couldn't have beaten Ryoko without them." Yosho smiled. "And Washu let us watch the fight through another gateway." 

"So why do you need me to tell you what happened? You saw it yourself." Tenchi still didn't understand.

"What we saw was Ryoko shoot at you, then dust, then you with the wings. I need to know how you felt and exactly when they were summoned. This is important." Yosho was getting sick of this conversation. "No more questions, just tell me."

"OK. I saw the blast coming toward me and I knew the Tenchi couldn't block it, so I threw that to the side. I thought that there was nothing I could do, but then I remembered what Tsunami said about trusting in my own power and it just happened. That's all I remember. I just had to stop Ryoko from fighting so she wouldn't use up all of her power. She wouldn't stop, so I decided to take the gems so she couldn't." After this explanation Yosho thought (So, Tenchi can only summon the wings when there is nothing else to do. And as he calls them he remembers Tsunami's image. Does that mean that she gave him the power or just awakened it? I must get Tenchi to the point where he can simply call the wings when he wants. It won't work to have him wait until he's forced to summon them. By then too many people could have died.)

"Tenchi, rest for an hour, then come to the shrine. I will be waiting. We have a lot of training to do."

(You've got to be kidding!! I just fought Ryoko! Ryoko!! I hope I didn't hurt her.) Tenchi thought, but he only said, "Yes, Grandpa. But can I check on how Ryoko is doing first?"

Yosho's expression softened. "Of course." Tenchi turned around and walked back toward the others.

*****Meanwhile with Ryoko*****

"I don't believe it." Washu said. "She's asleep! And here we were worrying about her." 

"That whole fight and she wasn't hurt at all?" Ayeka asked. "How did Lord Tenchi defeat her so easily without hurting her? He is even more skilled than I thought." 

"How could she be asleep? Didn't Tenchi beat her in the fight? How could she fight while she was asleep?" Mihoshi's stupider questions were ignored as always, but to the first one Washu responded. "She used up a lot of her power in the fight. At the end all of the power she had was coming from the gems. When Tenchi took the last gem, she didn't have enough power left to stay conscious."

"So why is she asleep?" Mihoshi's utter cluelesness made everyone cringe.

"Try this explanation. She was really tired. Do you understand that much?" Washu asked.

"I think so. So when will she wake up?" Mihoshi finally asked an intelligent question.

"Well there are two ways. She doesn't have enough energy to stay awake. To wake her up she needs energy. So we can wait for her to gain the energy back, which could take a few days, or … Tenchi hurry up." Washu called as she saw him coming. When Tenchi got there Washu continued. "She needs energy, so if we give the gems back, she'll wake up in a few seconds. If you would Tenchi." She motioned toward the Tenchi lying beside Ryoko.

"What do you mean I lost? I never lose. I still have the gems right here. He didn't take them away." Ryoko didn't take the news very well.

"The reason you have them now it that he gave them back. You should be thankful that he didn't kill you with the way you acted in there." Washu shot back.

"How would you know what happened? We were in a different dimension." Ryoko tried to call what she thought was a bluff.

"Do you really think that I can't look into another dimension? It wasn't very nice to try to kill Tenchi just because you were losing." Washu still hadn't mentioned anything that Ryoko was thinking.

"I wasn't trying to kill him it's just that-" Ryoko was cut off by Washu yelling "I know you meant to kill him!! We're physic linked remember? Do you want me to tell these people what you were thinking and feeling?" Ryoko hadn't noticed everyone watching the argument. Tenchi noticed a clock on the wall and yelled a "I hope you feel better." Over his shoulder as he ran to the shrine to make sure he wasn't late.


	5. The Return of Kagato (chapter 5)

The Return of Kagato chapter 5

(I've got to know how he did it.) Ryoko thought as she spied on Tenchi's training. (I need to be able to beat him the next time his grandpa convinces him to fight me.)

"Alright Tenchi, remember what Tsunami said about trusting your power. Now when I attack, you try to summon the wings. Here I come!" Yosho yelled the last part as he charged Tenchi while wielding the sword Tenchi. 

"NOOOOOO!!" Ryoko yelled as the sword made contact. She stared to rush forward, but the dust cleared and the sword was seemingly stopped a foot before it made contact. (Did he stop attacking?) Ryoko thought for a moment before noticing that both fighters were still straining. Yosho jumped back.

"You have learned to control only a small portion of your power. You must be able to summon the wings at will to defend all of these people. Now this time, concentrate. Imagine that you are fully defenseless against the sword." Yosho attacked once again. This time, Tenchi was so busy concentrating that he did not notice in time to block the sword as last time. The sword was about to make contact when Ryoko blocked the blow to save Tenchi. As a reflex, Yosho attacked the new threat and Ryoko lost a gem, again. "You should not interfere with Tenchi's training. I suggest you do some training of your own considering how you lost earlier."

"Well, then I'll fight you. If you can train Tenchi, you can train me." Ryoko said with contempt.

"You seem to forget that I defeated you already 700 years ago. And now you only have 2 of your gems." Yosho commented dryly.

"Well let's see how you do against me now. I was trying to break away from Kagato last time. I wasn't concentrating on fighting you." Ryoko hated being made to feel inferior. The memory of that defeat still haunted her dreams occasionally.

"If that is how you think it has to be. Tenchi, sit down over there. Only use a sword. We still need these trees to be alive. This won't take long." Yosho ordered.

(That's what you think.) Thought Ryoko.

Two minutes later, Ryoko had Yosho stuck. She was slowly forcing her sword closer and forcing the Tenchi back. Yosho, seeing no way out, decided to use his last trick to win before he lost the opportunity. He dropped the disguise of an old man, and for a few moments, Ryoko saw the face of the man who had defeated her so long ago. While Ryoko was distracted, Yosho stabbed her in the neck and took the gem residing there. With only one gem left, Ryoko had more trouble fending off Yosho's attacks. (I hope she doesn't tell anyone my little secret. But what choice did I have? If I can't beat her, Tenchi won't trust my skill enough for him to consider me a threat, and I need to threaten him to get him to summon the wings.)

"Giving up already?" Ryoko asked, feigning calm as Yosho paused in his thoughts.

"You should give up now, Ryoko. You already lost one gem and I have to train Tenchi. There's no point to continue this fight." Yosho retracted the blade of the Tenchi. "Say you won this fight if you want to, but I have more important things to do." At this Ryoko became suddenly enraged.

"I'm sick of all of your superiority. I'm better then you'll ever be. That includes you, Tenchi." She charged Yosho, who barely had enough time to extend the blade on the Tenchi to block. Once again, without two of her gems, she was having difficulty, but this time she was driven on by pure determination. (If I can prove that I'm better than Yosho, Tenchi will finally appreciate me as a worthy advisory…and friend.) With this revelation, something inside Ryoko clicked and she knocked Yosho back with one more swipe of her sword. Yosho looked up at Ryoko and was surprised to see her with two lighthawk wings in front of her. After one glance at Tenchi, he saw that he was a confused as he was. (If Tenchi's not doing it, then how?) Yosho thought and a split second later it was followed by (How can I beat her now?)

"Now we will fight." It seemed that the lighthawk wings had a calming effect on the user. Giving them a sense of total power and invulnerability. "And this time, you will lose."

The fight was quickly over. One attack knocked the Tenchi out of Yosho's hand and left him defenseless. Just before passing out, Ryoko managed to say; "I win."

__

How's that for a change? If you like it, review. If you don't like it, review. Whatever you think, REVIEW!! If I write another chapter before I get any reviews, I might get mad enough to write a bash fic or a Sasami lemon. No, not really, but you get the point.

**Tomu-kun**


	6. The Return of Kagato (chapter 6)

The Return of Kagato chapter 6

Ryoko woke up in her bedroom and noticed the sun rising outside. "What happened?" She groaned to herself.

"You passed out." Surprised, Ryoko turned to face the speaker and relaxed upon seeing his face. (Leave it to Tenchi to be just where he needs to be at the right time. Was he here all night?)

"How do you feel?" Tenchi asked. It was immediately followed by. "Do you remember what happened?"

"It will take a lot more than one fight to stop me." Ryoko said as she finally got her bearings and latched onto Tenchi's shoulder. "But I would feel better if you held me." She snuggled closer, enjoying watching Tenchi squirm. "Come on, there's no one else here…." She added. Tenchi pointed to the other side of the room where Washu was sitting calmly watching. Ryoko sprung up. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Tenchi's not the only one who cares if you're hurt." Washu said calmly. "Now hold still." Washu pulled up her see through laptop. "Hmm, no obvious physical damage, but that doesn't explain the loss of consciousness…" Washu continued her medical mumbling to herself as Ryoko twisted her neck to keep track of her mother's inspection.

"Sorry Ryoko, I have to get back to my training. I'll see you at dinner." Tenchi left the room calmly, glad to have Washu to keep Ryoko busy long enough for him to get some training done.

(That Washu ruins everything.) Thought Ryoko as soon as she was able to escape the inspection. (And just as I had Tenchi with me.)

A shout came from the other room. "I heard that!!" Washu was enjoying her telepathic link with Ryoko. "I know what you were thinking in the room earlier too. Good thing I was there before any of it came true."

"SHUT UP!! MOM." Ryoko added the last part sarcastically. Ryoko turned to leave the house and ran right into Ayeka, who was carrying a basket of carrots. Some carrots spilled on the floor, but Ayeka wasn't paying attention to that.

"Watch where you're going." Chided Ayeka. Under her breath, she added, "Hentai."

"I heard that." Ryoko turned around and stared into Ayeka's eyes. After several moments, Ryoko threw the first punch. Fortunately, Tenchi was coming back after a few hours of training. As the girls saw him coming, they forgot their fight and attempted to look useful. Seeing an opurtunity to make herself look better and Ayeka look worse, Ryoko tried to take the basket of carrots from Ayeka. Ayeka noticed and with a few moments of tugging, the basket dropped from both their hands, scattering carrots throughout the room. Tenchi took one look at the mess and thought (You'd think they could find something better to fight about. I should go get something to clean this up.)

"I'll help clean up!" Ryoko and Ayeka said enthusiasticly at the same time. They noticed and once again braced to fight. 

"We have enouh trouble without you two fighting. Go do something useful while I clean this up." Seeing the exhausted look on Tenchi's face, both girls decided that they should listen. Tenchi trudged into the kitchen to get something to clean the mess up with. 

"Hi Tenchi. Did you come to help me cook lunch?" Asked Sasami when Tenchi walked in.

"Sorry, there was a little fight in the other room. A lot of carrots spilled all over the place." At this, Tenchi was barely able to get out of the way as Ryo-oki went streaking off of Sasami's shoulder to look. By the time Tenchi got what he needed, there was no mess and a very happy, very plump, cabbit sitting on the floor. She meowed contentedly and jumped through the wall into the next room. 

"I guess I should get back to training." Tenchi still hadn't been able to summon the lighthawk wings at will. "But first, I should make sure all of the chores will get done." A short check later, Tenchi found all of the chores undone except for Washu's and Sasami's. (I wonder what the others were doing all of this time.) Just to make sure he wasn't the target of some new plot, Tenchi decided to check. (Well, Ryoko was being examined for a few hours, Ayeka must have been picking carrots, but what was Mihoshi doing?) A quick look on the porch gave the answer: sound asleep. Tenchi started to go back to the shrine for more training, but before he got there, he fell into a hole. A few moment later, he fell out of the hole onto the floor in front of Washu.

"If you wanted to see me, you could have just asked." Tenchi complained as he got up and rubbed his back where he had fallen. Washu was standing over him in her adult form.

"We need to talk."

__

Ha. Ha. Go ahead and guess what happens next. Yell at me to write the next part. Please. If I don't get more input, every chapter will be a cliffhanger. P.S.-They will always be misleading. **Tomu-kun**


	7. The Return of Kagato (chapter 7)

The Return of Kagato (chapter 7)

"What do you want to talk about Washu?" It took Tenchi a moment to adjust to looking up to see Washu.

"It's about Ryoko."

(Thank goodness it's not about me.) As much as Tenchi cared for Ryoko, he was still relieved that Washu didn't want to experiment on him. Tenchi tried not to let his relief show as he asked. "What about Ryoko?"

"She should not have been able to summon the lighthawk wings. She needs all three gems to do it. My tests are coming up with nothing. What happened _exactly_? Ryoko told me, but I don't think it was accurate." Tenchi told her what happened. "I see. The summoning is based on a dire need."

"But there wasn't any dire need, Washu. What do you mean?" Tenchi asked confusedly.{author's note: Is this a real word?}

"You haven't known Ryoko nearly as long as I have. There were two needs. One: The need to win. Ryoko would never go down without a fight, and after losing to you, she absolutely needed to win. Two: You were watching. She needed to prove herself to you." As Tenchi attempted to say something to this, Washu cut him off by answering his question. "Yes, she feels that she must prove herself to you. Trust me, I know."

"But if she can't summon the wings without all three gems, then what happened?" Tenchi still didn't understand.

"The need was so great that she used all of her power to summon and maintain the wings. The gems are supposed to power them, not her on her own. She used all of her energy, that's why she fainted. If she does that too much, it may lead to major problems. She would never admit that she was hurt even if she was dying, but I know. Give her back the gems. We need everyone who can to be able to fight." 

Tenchi thought about it a few moments before agreeing. "Is that all you wanted to say?" (Please. Please. Please. Have it be all.)

"Actually, you've been training so much I haven't had time to do tests to compare to the ones I took after you summoned the lighthawk wings the first time." Washu reverted to her chibi form and laughed evilly. 

**********Meanwhile**********

"The preparations have been made, Lady Tokimi."

"Good. The time is at hand to eliminate the last of the Jurai line. Kill everyone except the boy, Washu, and Ryoko. Bring the boy, Washu, and Tsunami to me. You may have the boy after I examine him. I also will get the Master Key and Ryoko's gems." Lady Tokimi had an aura of authority abound her that left no room for argument. Or so she thought.

"That was not in the agreement!" The shadowy figure still stood upright under Lady Tokimi's gaze. "I was to get Ryoko with the gems. And why do you get the Master Key?"

"The key will make it easier to control Tsunami. The gems are rightfully Washu's, so I get them with her." Lady Tokimi used all of her best postures and tones to indicate the finality of this command, yet the figure took no notice.

"If the key makes it easier to control Tsunami, then give me the gems because it makes it easier to control Ryoko. How will I get Tsunami? She might not be there." The figure continued trying to bargain.

"Do not show you ignorance!" Lady Tokimi yelled. "You will use the gems on the Soja to control Ryoko. Tsunami not near the last of the Jurai bloodline? Impossible. She will be there and you will bring her to me. Now go." Sensing Lady Tokimi's growing anger, the figure decided that now was not the time to argue.

(We'll see just how confident she is when I control Ryoko and Tsunami. She will have to deal with me on my terms.) Kagato returned to the Soja with a smirk on his face and an agenda hidden even from Tsunami.

**********Back on earth**********

"I am sorry that I have not been training you, Ayeka. The greater benefit comes from training Tenchi. His power increases more from it then any training you can do would. Try to protect Sasami when the time comes." Yosho continued explaining reasons why Ayeka shouldn't fight, but she wasn't listening. 

"Brother, why have you forgotten me? We were so close once, but now you don't seem to care about me." Yosho realized that Ayeka still had not dealt with him breaking off the marriage.

"I am too old now. Tenchi is the right age and he still has royal blood. I have not forgotten you, but I am not right for you anymore. You should forget me. I have disgraced the royal family and am not worthy of a royal bride."

"Well. Sasami should be done with dinner by now. Shall we go?" Ayeka hid her pleasure that he really did not want to marry her anymore. (Now I am sure that it is right to marry Tenchi. He is the only man left in the royal bloodline. It is my duty to marry him.) As they reached the house, they were greeted by worried faces.

"Sasami's not well. Even with my superior intelligence I can't figure out what's wrong with her." Washu reported the dire news. Ayeka rushed in to see Sasami.

__

I corrected the mistake. If you didn't find it, I had said 4 gems. The vote came in at 7 for cliffhangers and 1 against. The cliffhangers are staying. If you don't like it, then you should have voted. **Tomu-kun**


	8. The Return of Kagato (chapter 8)

The Return of Kagato (chapter 8)

Ayeka rushed in to see Sasami. "Are you all right?"

"She can't hear you, Ayeka. She's so fast asleep she might as well be in suspended animation. All of my tests come up normal: blood pressure, heart rate, brain activity, blood sugar. All normal. The only difference is in her jurai energy. It's unusually high, and I can't find out why." Washu's statement did not help Ayeka's mood any. Suddenly, Sasami opened her eyes. She soon became unconscious again, but before she did, she murmured.

"They're coming." This had a profound effect on Ayeka.

"Who's coming Sasami? Tell me. Why are they coming, where are they coming from, what do they want?" The questions tumbled out in a rapid sequence, but it was no use, Sasami could not answer.

"I take responsibility for Sasami's illness." A calm voice spoke. Everyone turned to see where the voice came from. "I have been trying to increase the link between Sasami and myself. She could not handle the increased senses. I shall withdraw my presence a bit."

"One moment, Lady Tsunami. Before she lost consciousness, Sasami said that someone was coming. Who is it?" Now that she knew Sasami was going to be fine, Ayeka wanted to be able to prepare to protect her from whatever was coming.

"Your answer has arrived." Sighed Tsunami as she faded. At the same instant, everyone noticed a loud roar as a jurain warship hovered over the lake. A moment later, the royal family appeared on the shore. A newly awakened Sasami rushed out with the others.

"I see now why the princesses chose to stay on this planet. It does have a certain beauty to it. I believe it will suit me as the new ruling planet of the universe." Azusa spoke half to himself as he took in the surroundings. 

"My babies!!!!" Queen Misaki rushed forward and crushed Sasami and Ayeka in a hug.

"Mommy-ack. Please I'm choking." While Ayeka was happy to see her mother again, she still needed to breathe.

"You were saying something when you first landed. What was it?" Yosho's calm voice hid his emotions as he talked to the king.

"Ahh. Very well. I have an announcement to make. First of all, I am sorry to say that Jurai has been destroyed." The king waited for the surprised reactions so he could comfort his daughters and draw them closer to him. He stood waiting for the new to sink in. He took the silence as a sign of shock. "I know this comes as a surprise but-" Ayeka cut him off.

"We know about Jurai." Azusa did a double take.

"What?"

"We already knew about Jurai. All that we want to know is how." Ayeka surprised herself. (I must brush up on civilities. Living with this devil woman has given me terrible manners.)

"I shall relate that story." Lady Funaho calmly began her oration. "The attack was much like the attack by Ryoko seven hundred years ago. However, we have learned from our mistakes and our defenses were designed to detect the differences between her power and the Jurai power. The attacker either disabled this or his power exactly matched the Jurai energy. The attack was over almost before it began. The first blow went to the nursery where our spaceships grow. The damage to the surroundings was evident. Our ships went to meet the assailant in space, but they were destroyed. When the last of them had failed, we boarded this ship and took off to the other side of the planet. As we passed, I noticed a strong green light from the attacker's ship. An instant later the planet exploded, damaging our ship."

"A green light…" Tenchi mused to himself. "Lady Funaho, did the light come from the front of the ship or the whole thing?"

"It started on the whole thing and moved toward the front. Why do you ask?" Lady Funaho felt that Tenchi knew something about the attack.

"Do you know something about the attack?" The king asked in an accusing tone.

"I might. It reminds me of the attack on earth by Kagato a few months ago. The green energy beam was blocked by Tsunami, though." Tenchi explained.

"And why should Tsunami care about this planet? If she blocked the beam here, why not on Jurai. You know something you're not telling, and I'm going to find out what." The king added with an mischievous grin on his face.

"Hey Tenchi, you're not going to let him talk to you like that are you?" Leave it to Ryoko to try to start a fight.

"Actually, I'm not. You can't just come to this planet and take over. I've lived on this planet. I've protected it from Kagato. I've protected it from Ryoko. And now, I'm going to protect it from you." Tenchi's face became serious. Everyone moved a safe distance from the two swordsmen. "Here. Use this. I don't need it." Tenchi threw the sword Tenchi to Azusa.

"I see you raised him like yourself." Lady Funaho commented calmly to Yosho.

"I warn you. I am much stronger than the suitor I brought for Ayeka last time was. And without the Master Key you have no chance." Azusa extended the sword.

"That's what you think." Tenchi stood strait up and the lighthawk wings appeared in front of him.

"What!!? How can you do that? No one with that little Jurain blood should be able to summon any, let alone three!" Directly after he said this, he regained his composure. "Well, I see Yosho has taught you a few tricks. You still cannot stand up to my swordsman ship."

"This "trick" as you call it didn't come from grandpa." Tenchi stated as he made the wings curve away from him at the edges. "I was taught it by Tsunami and this technique I made myself." Tenchi yelled the last part as the wings merged into a half circle and shot toward Azusa.

(That fool. He is leaving himself open to attack. Let's see how he deals with this.) Azusa swung the Tenchi and the blade flew toward Tenchi. The oncoming shield took the blow with out hesitation. (How could this boy form wings that powerful?) He barely had time to think before the wings made contact. As they did, they formed a complete sphere, trapping the angry king and lifting him into the air.

"I demand to be let out of here." He commanded Tenchi after several seconds of trying to slash his way through the shield.

"I don't think so. You will not take control of this planet. You are our guests and will behave accordingly." Tenchi lowered the wings until the king was just over ground level. "Do you agree to these terms?"

"I will never deal with you, descendent of the deserter." Azusa still tried to hold his dignity and control.

"Well, then I guess you have to go back to space." Tenchi sighed sarcastically as he started to raise the prison at a high speed.

"Stop. I accept your terms on the behalf of the Royal Family." Lady Funaho, while not wanting to embarrass her husband too much, she did not want to see him launched into space. (O well. He had it coming to him. He needed to lose a bit of pride.)

"Let's all go inside. I'll make tea." Yosho invited everyone. 

"Thank you." Everyone accepted.

***********In Space ***********

"The time draws near for your attack." Lady Tokimi seemed to float in the nothingness in front of the Soja.

"Yes, Lady Tokimi. We will arrive at earth in eight hours."

__

Sorry about the delay. I was really busy lazy. How's that? You asked for longer chapters: you've got it. You voted for cliffhangers: you've got it. Azusa had it coming. Come on, if I get flames from Azusa fans(as if they exist) I will be very surprised. I will be coming out with a less serious, less clean, funnier version of this story sometime, but probably not before the attack. **Tomu-kun**


	9. The Return of Kagato (chapter 9)

The Return of Kagato (chapter 9)

There had been almost no small talk during tea. No one knew quite what to say. A seemingly unimportant boy from a backwoods planet had defeated the king of Jurai, the most powerfully ranking being in the universe. "It was a wonderful fight Tenchi. Tell me, how were you able to summon the wings at will this time?" Yosho decided to cut strait to the core of their thoughts.

"I don't know. I just…did." Tenchi reviewed what had happened in his mind. The anger, the fear, the utter need to prevent Earth from becoming the next Jurai, and the feeling that he was the only person who could stop it. At that moment, he had simply known he could and therefore did.

"So you have not done this before?" Azusa, while he was shamed, felt that if it was the first time, he would be able to beat Tenchi if it happened again and this time was some mistake.

"Actually, I've done it three times before. Once to defeat Kagato. Once to escape a black hole with Ayeka and Mihoshi. And once in training against Ryoko. And this time, I figured out how to use them, so they're available any time there is a need to protect the girls." Tenchi deliberately added the 'with Ayeka' and 'protect the girls' to convince the king that he was not an enemy.

"So you saved Ayeka from a black hole? And what was she doing with you near a black hole?" The king still would not accept that Tenchi had done something selfless, but before he could answer, he was being squeezed so hard that he couldn't breathe.

"You saved my little Ayeka from a black hole! How can I thank you? Would you like to be my son and the prince of Jurai? How about marrying Ayeka?" Misaki's voice spouted questions and praises in an astounding mix.

"It-was-nothing-really-ack" Tenchi worked words in when he could breathe. 

"So actually, I would like to know why you were near a black hole." Lady Funaho commented evenly.

"Dr. Clay captured Ryoko and we went to save her but she was trapped and there was a duplicate and Washu fought him and he escaped and he blew up his ship and it made a black hole and Tenchi flew us out of it with the light hawk wings and I was so scared!" Mihoshi's attempt to explain did not work and after he got her to stop talking, Tenchi told the whole story.

"Actually, we already knew." Everyone stared. "It was in Mihoshi's report." Lady Funaho explained. "I just wanted a different perspective."

"I'm sure everyone is very tired." Yosho stated as he the sun had long since sunk in the west. "Washu, would you provide accommodations for everybody? The ship has rooms, but I think that it's best they stay here."

"Sure, right this way." Washu led the royal family to her door and pulled out her floating laptop. "So how many rooms do you need?"

"One for each shall be sufficient." The king spoke coldly to the small genius.

"Alright." Washu turned around to the blank wall across the hall from her lab. "Here you go." Three doors appeared in the wall. The royal family members looked at each other, shrugged and went in. (I guess I should turn in too. It's been a long day.) Around the house, everyone was feeling the same thing and were going to sleep.

*******Later that night, almost morning*******

The figure appeared in the hall.(So, more doors. I see the royal family has arrived.) He turned toward Washu's door and opened it to see her lab. (So Washu is here. I shall take her later. Best get the easy one first.) He snuck down the hall to the princesses' room; teleporting would give off too much light and wake someone up. He opened the door and grabbed Sasami. She started to try to make noise, but he clamped his hand over her mouth. "We're going on a little trip. Say goodbye to your friends." Holding Sasami, he teleported back to the bridge of the Soja. "I still don't see how this girl can be of any use to us, Lady Tokimi."

"Quiet. Enter her mind and ask her about Tsunami. She will know and will not resist as Ayeka did." Lady Tokimi gave her instructions.

"Very well, Lady Tokimi."

******On earth, just before sunrise******

"Sasami is missing! Her bed is empty and I can't find her anywhere." Ayeka woke everyone with the startling message. "Does anyone know what happened to her?"

"I have one answer, but you're not going to like it. Last night-" Washu was interrupted by a shadow over them. 

"What is that?" Azusa was the first person to notice the source of the lack of light. "Does this planet have lunar eclipses often?"

"That's not an eclipse, there's a ship blocking the moon." Washu observed.

"How can any ship be that big?" Ayeka looked up along with the rest of them.

"Hey!! That's the Soja!!" Tenchi recognised the ship as it finished passing in front be the arches on the side. (But how? My lighthawk wing cut that ship in half.)

"I guess we know where Sasami is." Commented Yosho grimly. "We need to get to that ship. All of us. Washu, bring out your door."

"Her what?" The Royal family had not been present when it was last used.{chapter1-2}

"It is the method through which we knew Jurai was destroyed. It transfers people through dimentions and results in almost intsantaneous travel. We used it to get to Jurai, but there was no Jurai." Ayeka explained quickly as Washu programmed the coordinates.

"Ready to go. This should put us in the central chamber of the ship." Washu reported.

"How do we know we won't be walking into a wall?" Tenchi was always concerned with everyone's safety.

"Well, I scanned the ship and there's a wide open space in the middle. I assume it's the inner sanctum and it makes an easy target anyway." Washu explained.

"Lets go." Once again the door expanded to fit them and they went into the unknown.

********In totally black surroundings********

"Tell me where Tsunami is, Sasami."

"But Tenchi, you already know where she is."

"I know, but has she moved?"

"She can never move. She is always with me." 'Tenchi' grabbed her.

"What do you mean? Tell me." He yelled.

"No, no, Tenchi would never do this. Who are you?!?!" Sasami screamed, breaking off the link Kagato had made with her. Sasami was still uncontious on the Soja.

"You said there would be little resistance. So tell me Lady Tokimi, were you wrong?"

"The mistake was yours. You should not have used the image of the boy. She cares for him too much and will readily identify a fake. Did you get any information?" Lady Tokimi said in her omniscient tone. Kagato chose to let the berratement go and focus on the last part of the statement.

"She spoke in riddles. Saying that the boy already knew and Tsunami is always with her." He related all of the information he had gathered.

"Quiet. We have guests." Lady Tokimi faded through a wall to let Kagato fight them. (Now they won't know I'm helping him. They will underestimate him and lose. If the idiot somehow manages to lose his advantage, then I will step in.)

"KAGATO!" Tenchi shouted his challenge. "WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN SASAMI?"

"Don't worry yourself about that. She's right here." Kagato gustured toward a cylendral clear container behind him.

"Release Sasami." Tenchi ordered. As an afterthought, he added "Or else."

"Or else what? The 'Kagato' you faced last time was but a slightly more powerful than normal shadow. You stand no chance against me at full power." Kagato taunted Tenchi and his group.

"We have been informed that Ryoko was under your control on the attack on our planet 700 years ago. I therefore hold you accoutable for all damages. Here is the bill." Funaho pulled out a list identical to the one she presented Ryoko on the previous visit.

"Quiet. I will pay no bills. I will kill you all except for the ones I have come for." Kagato unwittingly revealed part of his plan.

"So you have come to take some of us away, have you? You'll have to go through me first." Tenchi dropped into a strong stance and summoned the lighthawk wings.

"Same old thing. You need more than that to defeat me." Kagato laughed.

"He's not going to defeat you. We will. All of us." Ryoko stepped next to Tenchi on his right and Ayeka stepped up on his left.

"That's not going to stop me." Kagato laughed inwardly as he surveyed the group. Ryoko, Tenchi, and Ayeka forward ready to fight, the Royal Family behind them with Washu and Yosho, and Sasami behind him contained.(How pathetic. I won't even need Tokimi's help to bet them.) "What are you trying to do Washu?" He asked as he caught her typing furiously on her everpresent laptop.

"If you really want to know. I'm shutting down this ship so you can't use the gems." Washu was always blunt when she was busy with something.

"Do you think that I havn't changed the ship to prevent that? Even if you could, you're too late. I have everything I need right here and I have no use for that planet. Say good bye to Earth!" Kagato laughed evilly as the gems on the Soja focused their power to the front and shot a giant ball of energy toward Earth.

__

I didn't feel like finishing it this weekend, so I just left it at a good cliffhanger. I got NO reviews on the last chapter. Why? If you don't have anything to correct, at least point out something you liked that you want me to continue. **Tomu-kun**


	10. The Retun of Kagato (chapter 10)

The Return of Kagato (chapter 10)

The Return of Kagato (chapter 10)

The giant green ball of energy shot toward earth. "Tsunami will not be able to block this shot. The gems on this ship are more than three times as powerful as the small Soja." 

Kagato smashed the group's hopes.

Ryoko heard a voice. Come to me.

"Who are you?" Ryoko spoke out loud.

"Ryoko, who are you talking to?" Tenchi was used to Ryoko acting unusual, but speaking to the air was not like her.

Come to me if you want to save Earth. The voice spoke in Ryoko's head. This time, Ryoko understood what was happening and answered in her head.

Who are you? What do you want with me?

Hurry. There is little time. You must help me save Earth.

What do I have to do.

Nothing. I will do everything, but I needed your approval to be able to do it properly. Do not resist. Only two people were aware of this exchange, but one had already made a fool of herself and the other was contained, so when Ryoko suddenly disappeared it came as a shock to those present. Ryoko looked around to find herself in a Jurian spaceship. Tsunami appeared in front of her.

Welcome. Help me. Concentrate on your power and we will save the Earth together.

******Back on the Soja******

"What did you do with Ryoko?" Tenchi accused Kagato.

"It is none of your concern." Kagato shot back. (Lady Tokimi had better not have tried to double cross me and take Ryoko, or I'll never give her Washu and Tsunami.)

Before anyone else could talk, there was a blinding flash of light from outside the ship. 

"Haha. Watch as your planet is destroyed." Kagato gloated before he saw that the light was not from the energy's impact with the planet, but from the energy being held in place by Tsunami. "HOW!!!?" Kagato roared. "That shot should have gone through Tsunami's wings and hit the planet." Kagato got the answer to his question after the last of the ball of energy dispersed. From behind Tsunami's lighthawk wings came another set, making a fan of twenty wings of pure light.

"Ryoko. I'm so proud of you." Washu said half to herself, but she was overheard.

"Ryoko! She stopped the blast. She will pay for this. Come and face me Ryoko!" Kagato challenged as he stared at the approaching ship.

"You're forgetting something." The voice was surprisingly close.

"And what's that?" Kagato turned slowly toward the voice to avoid looking worried.

"Me." Tenchi attacked with his lighthawk sword from the position he had gained while Kagato was watching Tsunami. Unfortunately, Tenchi's short conversation had given him away and lost him the element of surprise. While Kagato was not fully facing Tenchi at the time of the attack, he still had enough time to jump out of the way and fire shots toward Tenchi. Tenchi did not even need to block because Ayeka was doing that for him using her forcefields.

"Do not interfere!" Kagato launched a shot toward Ayeka. He was getting tired of people in the way of his fun. "Boy. This is a fight that we will do alone. You have beaten my image and now I must prove that I truly am the superior being. Now, I am done with this bit of exercise and I will fight you as I truly am." A network of rainbow colored lines began appearing on the floor of the ship as the blast reached Ayeka. While Kagato was talking, Tenchi had started toward Ayeka, but he was not fast enough and the blast exploded. He only avoided being blown backwards by having the wings revert to their original form in front of him as a shield. When the dust cleared, Ayeka was shaken, but fine. Her forcefield had blocked some of the blast, but the rest was absorbed by the sword Tenchi and its wielder, Azusa.

"Defeat him." Azusa spoke to Tenchi from where he lay on the floor bleeding. "You will now have to take care of my children. Do well, my heir." And with that last statement, the king died.{note to any Azusa fans: This is not because I don't like him. I gave him an honorable death as he saves his daughter.} While everyone stared, shocked, Washu spoke out.

"No. I won't let you." She was looking at her computer screen. 

"You can't stop me from doing anything. I am taking all of the power of the gems and channeling it into myself. You will stand no chance." Kagato cackled gleefully as the power filled him.

"Got it!" Washu exclaimed. As a message on her screen blinked and the lines on the floor disappeared. 

"What have you done!?" Kagato howled as the flow of energy stopped. "You will pay for that." He threw a green, crackling ball of energy at Washu. The ball exploded along the spherical shield and did no damage to the people inside.

(How did I do that?) Washu wondered. (My shield isn't that strong.) Her question was answered as she looked to her sides at Yosho and the queens of Jurai. (So they were trained too. I guess I'm lucky.) A moment later, Washu was knocked over from behind.

"Is it over yet?" Mihoshi clamped onto Washu.

"No. It's not over. Kagato isn't fully powered, but he's still there. Now GET OFF OF ME!" Washu responded as she pried Mihoshi off of herself.

"Grandpa! Catch!" Tenchi threw the sword Tenchi to Yosho. He then spoke to Ayeka 

"Go to the others."

"So you are finally ready for a one on one fight. You cannot beat me." Kagato watched the group of people under the shield.(With all of them powering it, that shield should keep them from being destroyed during the fight, but I can break it.)

"Release Sasami." Tenchi stated. It took Kagato a moment to remember that he still held Sasami captive.

"Do I have to answer this question again? The answer is no." (Why does he want to save her so badly? She's just a normal Jurain princess. She was the easiest way to get all of them here. Does this have anything to do with what her mind said? Oh well. It will provide a better fight now that he's mad.) Kagato formed his long green sword. It glowed with an evil energy that shot in electric bolts over its surface. With his other hand, he started forming a ball of energy in his palm. Tenchi absorbed one of the lighthawk wings into his armor and formed the other two into swords. The fight started as Kagato launched the ball of energy which had been growing since it's formation. Tenchi brought the swords into an x, blocking the shot. He charged forward and swung the sword in his left hand toward Kagato's sword hand. Kagato moved his hand down to force Tenchi's sword to hit his sword instead of losing a hand. The watchers were shocked to see that Kagato's sword was actually blocking the Lighthawk sword. Unfortunately, this left his upper body open. He realized this and quickly formed a ball of energy and threw it to prevent the coming attack. The shot bounced harmlessly off of Tenchi's other sword, but it did its work and the fighters separated. 

"So boy. You have some new tricks. Try this trick." Kagato withdrew his sword and used both of his hands to form a large, crackling ball of energy. Tenchi crouched and held the swords in front of him to block, but Kagato disappeared and reappeared behind Tenchi. Tenchi barely had time to blink before he was hit from behind by the ball of energy. The swords lost their form as he fell forward smoking. "You really are pathetic. And you thought you could defeat me? You will never interfere again." Kagato reformed his sword in one hand while throwing energy at the people in the shield.(There. That should keep them from helping him.) "Now you DIE." Kagato grasped his sword in both hands and plunged it down toward Tenchi's back. Before it hit, a blast exploded with such force that Kagato was thrown forward and missed Tenchi by less than a foot. "Who did that?"

"I did." Ryoko stepped from the shadows. "If you want Tenchi, you have to come through me."

"Very well." Kagato tried to perform the same attack that gave him the advantage over Tenchi, but when he reappeared, Ryoko had teleported away.

"You can't beat me with those types of tricks." Ryoko spoke from far in front of him.

"You have forgotten your handicap." Kagato spoke as he noticed he was closer to Tenchi. He fired a blast toward Tenchi's motionless body, knowing that Ryoko would block it. Ryoko did not make any move to help. Instead, she moved into an attack position on the place Kagato was moving to get behind where he thought she would appear. As she attacked the still reappearing Kagato, she made a gesture to Ayeka and the shot was blocked by the forcefield of logs.

"Forgetting about someone?" Ryoko taunted even as her attack was beaten off. "Do you want to actually fight now?"

"This is not a fight. You are even weaker than the boy is." Kagato said as he grabbed Ryoko's sword in his hand.

"That's what you think." Ryoko flew backward and opened her arms. A serious expression came over her face and the gems glowed brightly. A red mist came out of the gems, forming a ball between her arms. The ball stretched in all directions and changed from red to white. It was now a star with ten points, each one stretching five feet from the center. The mist forming each arm seemed to blow away; revealing ten fully formed lighthawk wings. 

"Let's see just how good you are." Kagato launched a massive ball of energy with all of his might, but it hit the wings and the energy dissipated to the sides. The lines reappeared on the floor and Kagato jerked involuntarily at the new power. 

"NO! Someone broke through." Washu typed frantically at her computer, but in response it sparked and disappeared.

"What happened?" Tenchi groaned as he regained consciousness. After seeing Ryoko in the air and Kagato absorbing new power, he summoned the wings once again.

(So you decided to help me after all, Lady Tokimi. I will no longer need your help.) Kagato thought to himself as the power renewed his confidence. Meanwhile, Ryoko was slowly sinking toward the ground.

"RYOKO NO! DON'T TOUCH THE FLOOR! IF YOU DO THE SOJA WILL ABSORB ALL OF YOUR POWER!" Washu screamed from the shield, but it was no use. The Soja was attracting Ryoko's gems like a magnet and she couldn't stop it. Ryoko's wings flickered in and out of existence for a few moments and then disappeared entirely as she lost consciousness and fell the rest of the way to the floor. 

"Come on. We have to help Ryoko." Washu led the group under the collective forcefield stopped powering it long enough to run over to Ryoko and reform the shield over her. Washu bent over Ryoko, but without her computer, she couldn't help her. Yosho had an idea however. He walked up and jabbed Ryoko in the side with the Tenchi. She gasped in pain and woke up for about a minute before she was forced back into unconsciousness.

"As long as she's conscious, he can't get all of the power. I'm sorry I have to do this Ryoko." Yosho said as he touched her with the Tenchi again. Kagato turned to Tenchi.

"There really is no point to continuing this fight. You were no match before and now I have even more power." Kagato sent an invisible blast that knocked Tenchi backward. Before Tenchi could recover, Kagato nonchalantly threw a blast at him. The blast, while taking almost none of Kagato's energy, was enough to throw Tenchi against the nearest wall: fifty feet away. "Now to get what I came for and get rid of the rest." Kagato went over the list in his mind. (Washu, Tsunami, the gems, and the Master Key for Tokimi. The boy and Ryoko for me. Or at least that's what she thinks. After I get the gems, Lady Tokimi will not be a problem and I can have them all.) Kagato walked up to the shield and laughed. He destroyed the miniature logs and proceeded to walk through the weakened shield. "Old man. Stop." Kagato noticed what Yosho was doing and knocked the Tenchi out of his hand. Ayeka tried to summon more logs to bind him in place, but he broke the shield almost before it was formed. "Ahh. Washu. Come with me."(As if you had a choice.)

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Washu formed a light sword and swung it at Kagato. It hit him on the face and disappeared. Kagato grabbed Washu and teleported to a different section of the ship. He threw Washu into a bubble. 

{note to self:redo and have Yosho take back gems}

"I hope you're comfortable. You're going to be here for a long time. That shield's frequency runs all of the way down the edge of reality. There is no way to teleport out or get out in any other way." Kagato disappeared, leaving Washu trapped and alone.(Now for Tsunami.) Kagato appeared in front of the group. Yosho had retrieved the Tenchi and was continuing his process of keeping Ryoko conscious. "I told you to stop!" Kagato roared as he grabbed the Tenchi and threw Yosho to the opposite wall of the chamber. Without the gems or a Jurain tree to supply power, the Tenchi could not mount any defense against Kagato. Now. Come, Tsunami. Kagato channeled his command through the Master Key. As Tsunami approached, Kagato turned to the remaining people. "Let's see, who's next?" Kagato surveyed the group. "Now for the gems and my prize." Kagato used his sword to sever both of Ryoko's wrists and he picked up the gems in his hand. (Now how to get the third one without killing Ryoko.) He threw the Tenchi to Lady Funaho. "Lady Funaho, use this sword to take that last gem out. You will be doing all of Jurai a favor by taking the power from this criminal." Despite the polite words, Kagato used a commanding tone.

"You hurt my Ayeka!" Misaki launched herself at Kagato, only to hit a wall of energy.

"You can't touch me. Stop trying." Kagato extended his shield to push Misaki farther away. "The gem, Lady Funaho."

"You will not defeat the Royal family of Jurai." Even using the Tenchi, Lady Funaho barely got closer than Lady Misaki. As she saw that she wasn't getting anywhere, she searched desperately for a source of power, then she remembered the last gem. (If I can get that, then this sword will be powerful enough to at least protect us.) In one movement, she stabbed Ryoko's neck to encase the gem in the sword, but before the gem reached the hilt, Kagato grabbed it out of the blade.

"Thank you, Lady Funaho. I no longer have a use for you." Kagato threw both queens to rest beside Yosho with one blast of energy driven wind.(Now, lets see what power these gems really have.) Kagato held the gems to his chest, where they sank in and rested.

*******meanwhile, in another part of the ship*******

"Welcome, sister." Lady Tokimi appeared in front of Washu's prison.

"What do you mean by 'sister'? I don't even know you." Washu said with all of the force possible for a hopelessly trapped person.

"Ahhh, but you are my sister. Still have not retrieved those memories, I see. Let me do that." Lady Tokimi held out a cube similar to Mihoshi's. "This is where we sealed all of your memories twenty thousand years ago. Would you like them back?" The cube floated next to Washu's prison and shot twin beams of light into her eyes. Before Washu could recover from what just happened, Lady Tokimi was distracted. "The power! Where did he get it? He must have the gems." Lady Tokimi disappeared from Washu's sight.

"What have you done!?" Lady Tokimi was outraged. "The gems are mine. Give them to me." Kagato calmly turned toward the goddess.

"I will take no more orders from you. I have all of the power I need. I have no equal. Now begone before I show you the extent of my new powers." Kagato turned back around to finish off the remains of the royal family. 

"Your treachery will not be tolerated. The gems are mine and you will not keep them." Lady Tokimi summoned her lighthawk wings and they spiraled into each other until there was a cocoon shaped mass of light. With one movement of her hand, Lady Tokimi sent the energy hurtling toward Kagato. He laughed.

"I have all of the power of the Soja's gems and Washu's gems. Even that shot cannot kill me." Kagato pulled up his energy shield in preparation to block. The shining mass of lighthawk wings hit the shield and stopped. It stayed still, still trying to go forward but not making any progress. Suddenly, the mass of the lighthawk wings doubled and they punched through Kagato's shield. In an instant Kagato disintegrated and the gems fell to the floor. Everyone looked around for the source of the added power. There she stood, glowing with the power of Tsunami. Sasami spoke.

"Is everyone alright?" Sasami had just woken up and missed the fight until the last few moments. Before anyone could answer, Lady Tokimi appeared directly in front of Sasami.

"Where did you get that power?" She asked before noticing the triangles glowing on Sasami's forehead. "So it was Tsunami's power and not yours. You will not live to see your power released again." Lady Tokimi's wings returned to her and one started a swipe to sever Sasami. Before the wing had moved a foot, it was blocked by an identical wing in front of it. "What?!?" Lady Tokimi was shocked. Through the light of the opposing set of ten wings, Lady Tokimi saw the face of Washu.(So she has the power again, but she does not know how to use it. I do. I will have to manifest myself to win.) In an instant, Lady Tokimi ceased to be a semi-transparent being and became a woman of great stature wielding lighthawk wings that matched her size. Lady Tokimi and Washu each charged forward their wings met. The wings held even as bolts of electricity flew from the intersection. The two fighters stood there attempting to overpower the other while neither was making any progress. From behind Lady Tokimi there came a voice. 

"You're not going to have all of the fun, Washu." Tenchi and Ryoko stood there. They were each beaten up some, but no permanent damage. Tenchi summoned his wings once again, and Ryoko made her energy sword. Each used them to form the largest possible blast. While they were forming theirs, a glow came from the other side of the room. The Queens and First Princess of Jurai were combining their powers into one massive ball. The Jurains formed theirs first and launched it at Lady Tokimi. As it passed over their heads, Tenchi and Ryoko threw theirs. The blasts combined in one giant ball and approached Lady Tokimi. Seeing the blast, Lady Tokimi turned five of her wings to block it. The blast hit the wings and it evened out for a moment, but the blast started the push closer. Seeing this, Lady Tokimi turned more of her wings to block it. The wings successfully blocked the shot, but while the other wings were turned away, Washu's wings overpowered Tokimi's and converged on their target. Lady Tokimi barely had time to notice before she too was a bit of dust in the air. Everyone powered down and looked at Washu and Tsunami. Ryoko was the first to notice.

"Hey Mom, give back my gems." The three gems were mounted on Washu's right hand.

"Are you sure you need them? I want to study what they do to me." Washu turned her hand so she could admire the source of her new powers. Tenchi looked around to count their losses. There were many bumps and bruises, and they were all tired, but the only casualty was Azusa. They gathered around his body. With the adrenaline and stress of the battle gone, emotions were allowed to surface. The Jurains started crying.

"We have to take him back to Earth. He may not have shown it, but he liked it enough to try to live there." Ayeka sobbed.

"Washu, get out your door. We're going home." Tenchi said with a tone of finality. 

"Sorry. I can't. My computer's broken, but I know how we can get back." Washu motioned toward the viewscrean where Tsunami was still docked with the Soja. Tenchi and Yosho gently picked up the king and they walked through the ship to Tsunami.

__

Well, this could be the end. If enough people want an explanation, I will write an epilogue to answer such questions as 'Who will be the new king?' and 'What about the Soja?' Because this is the last chapter, I have people to thank. To all of the people who reviewed for your input, to Top_Quark for a constant review as I've written. To all of the people who read it not online, namely D-chan, Ka-chan, and the other people (you know who you are) whom I don't know nicknames and I don't want to tell your names online. **Tomu-kun**


End file.
